Lazarus rising
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Alec abre los ojos, confuso. Está en el bosque y tiene frío. No siente sus pies. Eso no es bueno.
1. Chapter 1

**1. You're not dying**

* * *

><p>Alec abre los ojos, confuso.<p>

Está en el bosque y tiene frío.

No siente sus pies.

Eso no es bueno.

Alguien llama por radio. El siseo ininteligible al otro lado de la línea parece llegar desde el confín del mundo.

Cuando la niebla de sus ojos se aclara, el rostro de Max aparece en su rango de visión, asomándose sobre él, la angustia presente en su expresión.

"¿Lo fastidié otra vez?", pregunta y se da cuenta que su voz se ha convertido en un susurro.

"No, Alec", le responde ella gentilmente. "Lo hiciste bien".

Alec frunce el entrecejo.

"¿Aún tengo mis piernas?"

"Por supuesto que sí".

"No siento mis pies"

"Es sólo el shock, Alec"

"¿Por qué estás tan amable conmigo?"

El labio de la morena tiembla cuando intenta responder y no lo logra.

Alec comprende.

"Estoy muriendo, ¿verdad?"

Y es como si la hubiese abofeteado.

"¡No digas eso!", protesta, fuego en sus ojos. Alec espera el manotón en el hombro pero esta vez no llega.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te estás quejando de mí?"

"¡Tú me salvaste!".

Alec la mira un instante, perplejo, hasta que logra desentrañar el sentido de sus palabras.

"¿Lo hice?"

La morena asiente en silencio.

"Oh", dice, incapaz de agregar algo más. Él salvando a la reina de los salvamentos es cosa nueva. Hace que su mano de deslice por su torso hacia la molestia que siente en el abdomen. Hay algo húmedo y tibio allí. Levanta la mano hasta ponerla a nivel de sus ojos. Atrás, Max aprieta los labios. Sangre. "Maravilloso".

"Max", llaman desde algún punto que Alec no alcanza a vislumbrar desde el suelo.

No puede verlo, pero la voz de Logan suena imperativa y el tipo no suele serlo. Otro indicativo de que el asunto es grave. De hecho, cuando decide asomarse, Mr. Wheels ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo directamente a él, el caído, el que es o debiera ser el centro de atención. Toda su interacción es con Max. Es enojoso. Le hace sentir como si ya hubiese muerto.

"Logan", lo llama y Mr. Wheels se vuelve sin pensar. De eso se trata. Tomar al enemigo por sorpresa sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Como sea. Ya tiene su atención y lo que sigue es coaccionarlo con lo conminatorio de su tono. Con esfuerzo levanta un par de centímetros su cabeza desde el suelo para enfrentarlo. "Díme", le ordena, su mirada directa a las pupilas del otro.

Y es Max la que ahora gira y clava a Logan en su sitio. Mr. Wheels intenta articular una palabra o dos bajo el atento escrutinio de la morena. No sale una frase coherente de sus labios pero es suficiente para Alec.

"Lo sabía", se echa hacia atrás en la hojarasca y de pronto la nausea lo acomete junto con una oleada de debilitamiento. Grandioso. Ya no siente sus muslos.

"¿Alec?", de nuevo la voz preocupada de Max como si temiera que no fuese ya a responderle. Enojoso también.

"Déjame morir en paz, Max", dice apenas en un susurro. "¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Al menos esta vez?" Ella no responde y ante su silencio, decide investigar. Ladea un poco la cabeza con tal de poder espiarla sin perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Hay lágrimas brotando sin cesar de los ojos de la muchacha. "Oh, Maxie", se lamenta él con sinceridad. "No hagas eso. No vale la pena", intenta sonreír y le resulta a medias. "Estoy seguro de que fue una buena pelea".

"Es injusto", logra decir ella entre sollozos. "Iba dirigido a mí". Le agarra las manos mientras deja que el llanto salga libre. Alec piensa en que quisiera poder sentir ese apretón. Max nunca lo ha hecho antes. Tampoco ha dejado que las emociones la traicionen así. Entonces recuerda una tarde lluviosa, un ofrecimiento de café y una confesión.

"Maxie", la llama y debe hacerlo una segunda vez antes de que ella levante por fin el rostro y le dedique una mirada ribeteada de rojo. "¿Podrías dejarme hablar a solas con tu novio un segundo?" Como un borracho al que le han arrojado un balde de agua fría, la morena recupera de golpe la lucidez. Mira al periodista, perpleja, y luego de nuevo a Alec.

"¿Por qué?".

"Sólo... compláceme. ¿de acuerdo?".

Aún reticente, la morena se pone de pie.

"Estaré allí", señala y se encamina hacia la dirección que acaba de indicar.

Cuando el rumor de las hojas se apaga, Logan se aclara la garganta y se vuelve hacia Alec.

"Bueno… ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?".

"Nada", contesta y nota que le cuesta más echar afuera las palabras que hace cinco minutos. "Sólo no deseaba que ella estuviese presente cuando deje el edificio".

"¿Q-qué?".

"Por el asunto de Ben, ya sabes".

Logan asiente.

"Su hermano".

"Sí".

"Gracias".

"De nada". Alec siente con sorpresa cómo su brazo resbala hacia el suelo sin que él pueda hacer algo por impedirlo. "Así que... así es".

"Alec…".

"No, por favor. No necesito el discurso cursi, ¿de acuerdo?".

A Logan se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Alec puede ver, con sorpresa, que el hombre realmente lamenta lo que está sucediendo.

"Entonces…", dice el periodista a media voz. "¿qué puedo hacer por ti?".

"Sólo… quédate aquí, amigo. Hasta que… ya sabes".

Logan asiente nuevamente.

"Bien".

"Ya no duele, en todo caso".

Alec cierra los ojos y Logan lo sigue un segundo después luchando por hacer desaparecer ese nudo infame que se ha instalado en su garganta.

Cuando vuelve a mirar, Alec ha dejado el edificio.

* * *

><p>continuará...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Absent**

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres días y Joshua aún no termina de aullar su pena.<p>

Sentada en un rincón bajo la ventana del departamento que Alec estaba acondicionando, las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho, Max hunde su cabeza entre los brazos entrecruzados y desea con todo su corazón que hubiese acabado ya.

Es suficiente con las zarpas que aprisionan su pecho permanentemente.

No quiere saber del dolor de los demás.

"¿Max?".

Logan se adivina entre las sombras del departamento, las líneas de su silueta recortadas contra el umbral en la entrada de la habitación.

"Aquí", contesta, porque no hay forma en que su novio no sepa que ella está allí donde la ha encontrado desde que volvieron de la fallida misión. Una trampa, datos falsos que ni siquiera el gran Sólo Ojos pudo detectar. Sus entrañas se revuelven con rabia ante el recuerdo y no puede evitar asociarlo con el hombre que viene en su busca. Alec está muerto. Tuvieron que dejar su cuerpo en una tumba escondida en el campo, a resguardo de quienquiera que llegase por el lugar, demasiado lejos y rodeada de enemigos para regresar por él.

Logan se le acerca con paso cuidadoso, como quien se aproxima a una bestia herida.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?", le pide Max sin molestarse en apartar su atención de la ventana y del quejumbroso sonido animal que llena la ciudad.

El otro se detiene, incierto.

"¿Hacer qué?".

"Tratarme como si me fuera a romper".

Max escucha cómo Logan deja escapar el aire en un suspiro profundo. A esa distancia, hasta puede contar los latidos de su corazón.

"¿No te vas a romper?".

"Soy un soldado", _como él._

Logan camina despacio hasta colocarse a su lado. Espera un segundo antes de apoyar la espalda en la pared y dejarse deslizar. Max siente el contacto de su cuerpo al llegar al suelo. Entiende lo que quiere hacer, pero no es el momento, no cuando tiene ganas de estrangular a alguien, a quien sea. Es mejor que quebrarse. Una mano cálida de posa sobre la suya, encima de sus rodillas. Max se la queda mirando. Quema. Logan se da cuenta.

"¿Qué sucede, Max?", susurra.

No es un virus esta vez. Es un recordatorio. Alec.

Si Logan puede colocar su mano allí sin caer fulminado por la peste, es por Alec.

Haya sido por culpa o por sincero deseo de arreglar los acontecimientos en que él también participó, Alec un día decidió que debía encontrar la cura y lo hizo, una nueva bala en su hombro de por medio. _¿Qué puedo decir?, _le había dicho el muy idiota, la sonrisa fanfarrona bailando en sus labios. _Las balas me aman._ Max había pensado que ese sería el día más feliz de su vida.

Intempestivamente se pone de pie, Logan detrás de ella.

"Debo irme", balbucea.

"Max, espera. Habla conmigo".

"Tengo que trabajar".

Y eso es cierto aunque no se ha presentado en el puente de mando desde que ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Y tampoco lo hará esa noche. Deja a Logan clavado en la entrada del departamento mientras ella apura el paso por los corredores, pasa callejones, se mete en los túneles y termina en el departamento de OC.

Cuando la ciudad comienza a retomar su ritmo habitual a la mañana siguiente, casi parece una insolencia.

"Llorar hace bien de vez en cuando, Boo", le dice OC mientras la abraza antes de que salga de su guarida hacia TC y la torre de mando. Pero Max no puede. Es como estar desdoblada. Hay en su interior una Max que chilla y llora y quiere matar a alguien. Y una Max en la superficie que, a pesar de la opresión en su pecho que apenas la deja respirar, sólo puede pensar en las muchas cosas que será necesario modificar en TC para salir adelante. Dejó su última lágrima sobre el cadáver de Alec mientras lo preparaban a la rápida para su entierro. Así es que no tiene otra opción más que aferrarse a su amiga del alma y creerle que el tiempo lo cura todo y algún día dejará de doler.

TC parece más sombrío y silencioso sin Alec.

Dalton tiene los ojos ribeteados de rojo.

Mole le informa sobre los últimos sucesos. Se ha hecho cargo del mando en esos días en que la ciudad ha quedado sin cabeza.

Se han tomado medidas para reforzar la seguridad y Dix trabaja en un sistema para detectar los códigos de comunicación sospechosos.

Aún hay que reprogramar un par de reuniones con los mandamases de Seattle. El hombre reptil se remueve incómodo cuando llegan al punto del abastecimiento para los que todavía llegan a la ciudad desde el resto del país.

"Eso...", dice. "...estaba a cargo de Alec".

Involuntariamente, Max clava sus ojos en la silla de Alec, frente al escritorio de Alec, donde se encuentra la consola de Alec.

"¿Max?", ese es Mole. "¿Estás bien?".

"Ahora es tu responsabilidad", escupe y da media vuelta hacia el pasillo en busca de un lugar donde pueda volver a respirar.

Las miradas caen sobre ella conforme avanza por el pasillo. No sabría decir si hay compasión en ellas o acusación. Quizás ambas. La bala iba dirigida a ella. Estaba destinada a destrozar sus entrañas al explotar, no las de Alec. _Las balas me aman. _

Mierda.

Quiere matar a alguien.

No alcanza a darse cuenta cuando está de regreso en el edificio de Alec.

Entra al departamento como una tromba. Encuentra una caja de embalaje suficientemente grande (de las muchas mercaderías que el imbécil introducía en la ciudad a escondidas) y comienza a vaciar los cajones sobre ella, con prisa, con rabia. Tiene que desaparecer. Tiene que dejar de doler. Halla cinco teléfonos celulares y como una idiota hace funcionar uno sólo para escucharlo en el buzón de voz antes de arrojarlo con los otros dentro de la caja. Del baño saca botellas de perfume masculino que vacía en el desagüe una por una. La afeitadora termina también en la caja. Y su ropa. Sus zapatos.

"Max, detente", le llega la voz de Logan desde algún lugar que ella no se molesta en buscar. Él quiere conversar. Como si eso fuese a arreglar algo. Logan no tiene idea. Toma una pila de cd's de música y ni siquiera intenta acomodarlas. Una cae y su cubierta se rompe. "¡Suficiente, Max! ¡Suficiente!". Logan la aferra desde atrás e intenta abrazarla. Debería saber que eso no se le hace a un transgénico. Termina estampando la espalda contra la pared. De todas maneras consigue lo que quiere. Max se detiene y lo mira, aunque no de la manera en que él quisiera, de eso está segura. Con cuidado, Logan se rehace y acomoda sus ropas. Max permanece quieta pero está lejos de haber recobrado la serenidad. "Necesitas hablar acerca de esto".

_¿Contigo? ¿Hablar contigo?._

"No necesito nada".

"No puedes simplemente hacer como que estás bien".

"¿Quién ha dicho que estoy bien?".

"Déjame ayudar".

_¿Como nos ayudaste antes?_ Es injusto y lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Tiene que culpar a alguien. Abre la boca para decir algo. Nada aparece. Entonces inclina la cabeza, como si en el piso de aquel departamento a medio hacer fuese a encontrar las palabras que busca.

Logan da un paso cauteloso hacia ella, coloca una mano sobre su hombro obligándola a levantar la vista hacia él. Eso siempre ha dado resultado. Él va a rodearla con sus brazos y a decirle que todo saldrá bien, que hallarán una solución y ella va a creerle porque Logan siempre encuentra una solución. Sólo que esta vez, el problema no tiene solución.

"Alec está muerto", barbota ella torpemente.

Viene el abrazo, está segura. Pero no sucede.

"No es tu culpa", le dice Logan a cambio.

Y quizás eso es el quid del asunto.

Se da la vuelta y con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz, golpea la pared de concreto con el puño, una y otra vez, y otra más, y ya no logra escuchar a Logan; y otra vez, más fuerte, que llega hasta la mitad del grosor de la muralla; otra más y Logan se ha retirado, en silencio, y Max sigue golpendo hasta que el puño traspasa hacia el otro lado y se queda enganchado en el fierro que acaba de romper. Cuando logra retirar la mano, está cubierta de sangre y el dolor sube por su brazo. Entonces, mientras cae la noche y disimuladas sombras corren por los pasillos del edificio, ella comienza a llorar.

* * *

><p>continuará...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**03. The presence.**

* * *

><p>Debe ser una broma de mal gusto. Para ella y para la memoria de Alec. Toma el disco con la carátula rota de su escritorio y se lanza fuera del cuarto hacia el puente de mando.<p>

"¿Quién puso esto en mi escritorio?" y enarbola la carátula como prueba irrefutable de la fechoría.

El silencio es la única respuesta en los sorprendidos soldados. Mole busca con la mirada a Logan en silenciosa recomendación de que contenga a su novia.

"¿Bien?", insiste Max y pasea su mirada de Dix a Mole, y a Dalton y a Chester y Lomna y sobre los otros cinco que hay en el cuarto. "¿Qué sigue? ¿Pintar su nombre en las paredes?".

Logan atiende a la sugerencia de Mole y avanza lenta y prudentemente hacia la morena.

"Max, cálmate".

"¡No! ¡No voy a calmarme un cuerno! ¡Alguien está poniendo cosas de Alec en mi escritorio! ¡Cada día! ¡No es gracioso!".

"Uh... Max", se atreve Dix. "Nadie entra a tu oficina,... excepto tú".

Max lleva su atención al anómalo transgénico y se cruza de brazos de la manera que la hace lucir más imponente.

"¿Estás tratando de decir que lo hice yo?".

"No... no, sólo... Yo sólo estoy estableciendo hechos".

"Los hechos son que alguien está tratando de hacer mofa con la memoria de Alec. Y no sólo en mi oficina sino también en su departamento".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" rezonga Mole comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Sus pertenencias fueron desempacadas y organizadas como si... aún viviera allí".

"Y tú lo sabes porque has vuelto allá otra vez", interviene Logan en tono cansado.

"¡Sí!", responde ella y Logan agacha la mirada escondiendo su expresión mientras mueve pesarosamente su cabeza. "¡Qué!".

Logan vuelve a mirarla.

"Déjalo ir, Max".

"¿Me estás pidiendo que lo olvide?".

"¡No! ¡Sólo quiero que sigas adelante!", respira profundo, se acerca a Max y la retiene de los hombros para que no pueda sino mirarlo a él. "Alec se ha ido".

"¡Lo sé!" y se suelta con brusquedad. "Dícelo al payaso que está haciendo esto", mira hacia el resto de los presentes. "¿Piensan que es la manera de honrarlo?".

"Suficiente, Bruja Reina", se yergue Mole y comienza a avanzar hacia la morena. "¿Quién te crees? ¡Nosotros éramos sus amigos! ¡A ti sólo te placía usarlo de bolsa de boxeo cuando algo te molestaba!".

Logan se interpone entre los dos cuando Max comienza a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia Mole a su vez.

"Yo me haré cargo", dice mientras arrastra a la morena del brazo en dirección al pasillo. Ella se deshace de su agarre y camina sola y adelante hasta que ambos llegan a un cuarto vacío y Logan cierra la puerta tras ellos.

"Piensas que estoy loca", acusa la morena.

"Creo que estás estresada".

"Estoy bien, gracias. Así que, ¿puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí?".

"Él no era Ben".

"Era mi hermano".

"No, Ben era tu hermano. Alec era... él era... Alec. Ladrón, parlanchín, insoportable, sarcástico, leal, a veces un héroe, a veces un idiota. Alec", hace una pausa. "Y está muerto".

"¡Deja de decir eso!".

"Es la verdad. ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo?".

Ella abre la boca para contestarle, como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez no tiene respuesta y boquea un par de segundos antes de soltar la única posible.

"No... No lo sé".

Al instante siguiente los brazos de Logan la envuelven y el periodista puede notar la tensión en el cuerpo de la morena. Por un momento piensa que está haciendo el ridículo tratando de reconfortar un pedazo de piedra pero entonces ella le responde abrazándolo de vuelta. La tensión se evapora, la suavidad retorna. El periodista aprieta más fuerte para no dejarla ir. Ella le habla, la voz atenuada contra su pecho.

"No quiero olvidarlo".

"Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas".

"No quiero que lo olviden".

"Superarlo no es olvidarlo".

Sigue el silencio en el abrazo. Por un instante hay paz entre ambos, como antes, cuando aún el problema mayor en sus cabezas era mantener las raciones y las defensas altas en Terminal City. Ahora Logan ya no sabe cuál es la prioridad en la cabeza de su novia.

"¿Tú sabes quién ha hecho eso en el departamento de Alec?".

La morena, como si la hubiesen picado con una espina, deshace el abrazo y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?".

El periodista cuida sus palabras.

"Nada, sólo es una pregunta".

"No, tú sabes que no es así. Estás tratando de decir algo".

Logan respira profundo y se rinde.

"Max, estás actuando muy extraño estos últimos días".

"¿Y?".

"A veces el estrés puede jugar sucio con nuestros sentidos, nuestra memoria. Quizás... quizás sólo es que no puedes recordar..." duda un segundo "...lo que hiciste".

Max lo contempla en silencio. Si la mirada fuese una de sus superfacultades, Logan está seguro que en ese momento estaría muerto.

"No estoy loca", dice ella.

Da la media vuelta y se retira dando un portazo.

Se detiene al otro lado de la puerta, intentando bajar las revoluciones. ¡Ese canalla! ¿Quién se cree que es? Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista, medio Terminal City la observa asomándose desde los distintos cuartos del pasillo. Demonios. No necesita más atención de la que ya tiene. Enfila entonces hacia la salida del edificio. Joshua está en su taller, enseñando su arte a los pequeños. Ese es un buen lugar para refugiarse. Joshua siempre sabe qué decir y qué hacer.

Recorre la calle principal, remodelada y limpia gracias a los grupos de habilitación ciudadana organizados. Las luminarias ya funcionan y en ese momento en que la oscuridad de la próxima noche atrae la melancolía, se agradece.

Entra en el viejo edificio que Joshua ha transformado en su propio centro de actividades en la periferia del Terminal City civilizado. Aún no se ha instalado corriente eléctrica allí, la escala es un túnel oscuro de madera, recta hasta el segundo piso. Max parpadea al inicio de los primeros escalones adaptando sus pupilas a la nula cantidad de luz del lugar y comienza a subir. Cuando levanta la mirada, hay una figura en contraste con el umbral de la entrada del segundo piso. Antes que sus pupilas se adapten a la diferencia de luz, ha desaparecido. Max se lanza escaleras arriba.

Nadie.

Al final del corredor, una sombra se difumina en el recodo.

"¡Alec!", llama sin pensar en lo que está haciendo.

Corre por el pasillo a uno y otro extremo, escucha pasos en el piso superior. Corre de nuevo escaleras arriba y alcanza a tener la sensación de algo, alguien, escondiéndose en el cuarto más próximo. El cuarto tiene salida al siguiente y luego a otro más y allí está Joshua con un par de alumnos, pinceles en mano, que la ven pasar como una exhalación para detenerse en el umbral de la habitación siguiente.

"Uhm... ¿Max?".

Ella se vuelve, sin aliento.

"¿Lo viste?".

Josh, perplejo. Mira hacia adelante y atrás.

"¿A quién?".

"Alec".

La expresión de Josh se ensombrece con la tristeza.

"Medium fella ya no está con nosotros, little fella".

"Lo sé, pero..." mira hacia el siguiente cuarto. "¿No viste nada?".

Joshua niega.

"¿Little fella... está bien?".

Max abandona la idea del otro cuarto, se vuelve y se encuentra con seis ojos que la observan con preocupación y asombro.

"Sí, big fella. Estoy bien".

Se sienta en un taburete en un rincón y espera a que la clase termine sin dejar de vigilar las sombras que se ciernen sobre el edificio. Luego cena con Joshua, pasta, y se duerme en el viejo sofá de la sala entre los vapores de los óleos y la insomne vigilancia de su amigo.

No imagina por qué, al despertar a la mañana siguiente, la sala está tan llena, demasiado.

Logan, Joshua (que mueve nerviosamente las manos, una clara señal de que se siente culpable), Mole, Dix, OC y la doctora Vásquez del Departamento de Salud de la ciudad parecen haber decidido formar parte del comité "fastidiemos a Max".

La recomendación de que deje su cargo por un tiempo la toma por sorpresa y está a punto de repetir su cantinela de "estoy bien" cuando la doctora habla primero.

"¿Desde cuándo no duermes, Max?".

"Tengo gen de tiburón, por si no lo recuerdas", se defiende.

"Eso no te hace invencible".

"Estoy bien".

"Tres semanas", la delata Logan. "Cuatro días".

La doctora mueve desaprobadoramente la cabeza.

"Demasiado", se da la vuelta y rebusca dentro de su maletín hasta dar con una ampolla y una hipodérmica.

"¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera!".

"Puedes elegir aquí o en la clínica, pero TIENES que descansar un poco".

"¡No puedo! Debo estar presente en la reunión con el General Olson esta tarde para negociar...".

"Órdenes médicas".

"¡No!".

Y se pone de pie, lista para emprender la salida.

"Boo, no podrás ayudar a nadie si no te cuidas tú primero", interviene OC.

"¡Estoy bien!".

OC la agarra del brazo y la jala hacia sí, sabiendo que ella no va a oponerle resistencia.

"No, no lo estás y lo sabes", le dice bajito, de manera que sólo Max le escuche. "Por favor, Boo". La morena intenta volver a protestar. "No te castigues a ti misma".

OC habla en serio y le dedica la mirada firme de amiga preocupada que sabe ella no puede resistir. Max deja caer los hombros en señal de derrota.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo?", le pregunta a Vásquez.

"Sólo darte un relajante potente para que tu cuerpo y mente puedan recuperar su energía".

Max mira a Logan.

"Supongo que es más mi mente que mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?", se arremanga y extiende el brazo. "Bien, señora. Dése el gusto".

Joshua la acomoda en un camastro en la sala contigua, pero transcurrida una hora desde el pinchazo, la morena aún no presenta signos de apagar las luces.

"¿Bien?", quiere saber Logan.

"No puedo darle algo más fuerte" responde la doctora. "Habrá que esperar".

Vásquez se retira junto a Dix y Mole.

"No es necesario", le dice Max, cuando Logan se ofrece a quedarse, y señala a OC. "Ella se quedará conmigo y Joshua vive aquí, así que...".

Logan asiente con la boca prieta.

"Si me necesitas...".

"Lo sé".

"Que descanses".

"Lo haré". Piensa que no debería sentir tanto alivio como el que siente cuando ve marchar a su novio hacia la salida.

Max recuesta la cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga. Han quedado solas mientras Joshua arregla unos asuntos en el piso de abajo. OC le acaricia el cabello sosegadamente intentando que el sueño llegue. Cuando sucede, las defensas comienzan a caer.

"Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia". No le es difícil adivinar a OC de quien habla. "Nunca pensé..."

"¿Qué, boo? ¿Qué podría morir?" suspiro, se echa hacia atrás. "Todos nosotros lo haremos un día, incluyendo a los lindos muchachos fabricados en tubos".

"Era irritante ¿no?".

"Sí, Boo. Lo era".

Silencio.

"Tan idiota", murmura muy bajo pero OC la escucha de todas maneras. "Seguía mis planes locos sin quejarse".

"Estaba agradecido de ti".

"Debería haberlo escuchado más".

OC suspira.

"Duerme, cariño".

Silencio.

"Lo traté tan mal".

"Él sabía que te preocupabas por él".

"¿Lo sabía?".

"Sí, Boo. Lo sabía".

Cuando despierta en medio de la noche, OC se ha marchado. Mole le había advertido y el reptiloide es estricto en hacer respetar el límite de cuatro horas de permanencia en la ciudad para los ordinarios por su propio bien. Vivir entre desechos tóxicos está hecho sólo para los transgénicos.

Max parpadea intentando aclararse. Algo la ha despertado. Se revuelve en el camastro intentando acomodarse y encontrar el sueño otra vez cuando ve la razón por la que está despierta junto al marco de la puerta tan sólo un segundo antes de que emprenda la carrera de nuevo.

"¡Espera!", grita y se lanza fuera de la cama, enredada entre las mantas que la hacen caer antes de que pueda librarse de ellas. "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!". Corre tras la sombra que salta por una ventana y desaparece de su vista una vez más. Ella se asoma y consigue verla llegando a la azotea. Lucha contra el embotamiento de sus sentidos para alcanzar la cañería y subir por ella. En la azotea, tiene que girar en 360 grados para darse cuenta de la ruta que aquella figura ha tomado entre los tejados. No lo piensa dos veces. La persecución sólo termina en el último piso del esqueleto de un edificio en lo profundo del Terminal City sin dominar, allí donde los tóxicos han convertido a los animales en monstruos deformes y peligrosos. Con dificultad logra agarrarse del borde para no caer. La figura se mueve hacia el otro extremo del edificio en procura de una nueva ventana, dándole la espalda mientras corre. Va a perderla otra vez.

"¡Por favor, espera! ¡No puedo...! ¡No puedo...!", mierda, no puede. Cae de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando como si no tuviese pulmones transgénicos. Malditas drogas. "¡Espera!" vuelve a gritar y cuando la figura gira a medias hacia ella y la claridad de la luna le da de lleno en el rostro, Max deja de respirar.

Alec.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**04. Miracle.**

* * *

><p>Alguien coloca con delicadeza un vaso en sus labios. El sabor de la leche llega a su lengua y ella bebe con gusto. Los párpados pesan. Permanecen cerrados aún mientras aleja de sí el vaso y la mano que lo sostiene.<p>

"¿Alec?".

"No, Max", le responde la voz perruna de su amigo. "Es Joshua".

Con gran esfuerzo, abre los ojos y logra mantenerlos así lo suficiente para comprobarlo.

"¿Dónde está Alec?" El silencio de Joshua, incómodo, le hace recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior con la Junta para la Salvación de Max. "No estoy loca, Josh". Deja que los párpados hagan su voluntad, demasiado cansada para rebelarse de nuevo.

"Bueno,… Alec no está aquí".

"Lo ví", habla, ojos cerrados. "Estaba en la azotea. Lo seguí hasta un edificio, no creo que sea lejos de aquí".

"Hum…" y Max nota en el tono de su amigo, el temor de contradecirla.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Joshua encontró a Little Fella en el pasillo. Sólo a ella. No Alec. Nadie más".

La morena se endereza en la cama, obligándose a mantenerse despierta.

"¿Qué?".

"Joshua encontró a Little…"

"Sí, sí. Te escuché la primera vez. Es sólo que… ¡Demonios!", se recrimina. "¿Fue un sueño?".

"Tiene que ser".

"Pero fue tan real".

"Joshua no le dirá a nadie".

"No estoy loca, Joshua".

"Lo sé", repite el cachorro gigante. "No le dirá a nadie. No más pastillas, no más agujas. ¿Desayuno?".

No puede evitarlo. No hay cómo resistirse al gran amigo. Asiente con una sonrisa sintiendo que su pecho se entibia con la atenta preocupación del grandote.

"Pero, necesito ir al baño primero".

Echa hacia atrás la manta que tiene encima y se gira en la cama para colocar los pies en el suelo. El cuarto se mueve, las piernas hormiguean y se sienten como gelatina. Joshua de inmediato la toma de los brazos para ayudarla a incorporarse pero ella lo rechaza con un suave ademán.

"Puedo yo sola, Josh. No te preocupes. Déjame algo de orgullo, ¿de acuerdo?"

El transhumano se hace a un lado.

"De acuerdo", le dice pero no le quita los ojos de encima.

"No estoy inválida tampoco, ¿sabes?", insiste mientras se pone de pie e intenta mantener el equilibrio.

"Lo sé", pero permanece allí.

Max suspira.

"Qué hay acerca del desayuno, ¿eh? Estoy realmente hambrienta".

Eso parece tranquilizar al gigantón.

"Max hambrienta. Eso es bueno, es bueno", se va hacia la puerta y se devuelve dos pasos. "Volveré con el desayuno".

"Ve, Josh".

En cuanto Joshua desaparece por la puerta, Max se deja caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Dios, cómo le pesa el cuerpo. Pareciera que sus piernas son incapaces de soportarlo, menos aún llevarlo de ida y vuelta hacia el baño antes de que Joshua regrese. Baja la mirada y se examina los pies como si pensara que han desaparecido por algún acto de magia. Frunce el ceño. Sus pies están sucios. El color más oscuro de alguna clase de polvo se asoma entre medio de los dedos y por sobre el borde. Y si examina con más cuidado, hay gravilla adherida en las plantas. Los achaques desaparecen en un segundo. Sin preocuparse de buscar algún calzado, se incorpora y sale del cuarto.

El pasillo está limpio. Joshua se ha convertido en un obsesivo aseador desde que recibe a sus alumnos. Al fondo está la ventana. Va y la examina. Aparentemente ha estado cerrada desde hace mucho pero entonces su mirada se detiene en la pintura resquebrajada de los pestillos y en la huella de una pisada en el alfeizar, del otro lado del vidrio.

"Un sueño, ¡los cuernos!".

De un manotón fuerza la ventana que se abre con violencia. Se asoma para descubrir el patrón regular de señales en el muro, alrededor de la cañería, que delatan una furtiva huida hacia las alturas.

Tiene que ir a la azotea.

Da la vuelta y casi se estampa contra el cuerpo de Joshua, quien la mira con gesto ceñudo.

"¿Little fella?".

"No estoy loca, Josh. Y tengo cómo probarlo", lo empuja para que se asome. "Mira".

Joshua obedece sin saber qué mirar. Mueve las pupilas de un lugar a otro hasta detenerse nuevamente en Max. La morena suspira, dándose por vencida.

"Alguien estuvo aquí", explica.

"¿Uh?".

"Alec".

El gigantón entra el cuerpo lentamente. Su rostro denota aflicción.

"Max…"

"Debo ir a la azotea".

"Max no está bien".

La morena lo agarra de los hombros desde su altura y lo obliga a encararla.

"Dame una oportunidad", pide y Joshua duda ante su casi puchero. "Vamos. Créeme. Sólo esta vez".

Joshua suspira y deja caer los hombros. Señala hacia abajo, hacia los pies de la morena.

"Max necesita zapatos".

* * *

><p>Desde el tejado, le es posible a Max orientarse. Recuerda la siguiente terraza a saltar y luego el edificio donde le alcanzaron los efectos del medicamento. Está a tres cuadras de distancia. Es un edificio alto y a medio terminar, o a medio destruir según sea el punto de vista. Las paredes están desnudas formando oscuros laberintos a través de los pisos. Max no está segura de dónde exactamente buscar. Sólo sabe que ese fue el último lugar donde vio a Alec antes de volver a perderlo. Suben, piso tras piso, recorriendo una a una las habitaciones, Joshua sin apartar su vista de la morena como si pensara que en cualquier momento fuese a tener una crisis psicótica. En el onceavo piso, las sombras se hacen más espesas contra la tenue luz del crepúsculo.<p>

"Uhm, ¿Max? Es tarde".

"Sólo un poco más, Big Fella. Únicamente restan cinco pisos".

"Pero Max tiene que descansar, la mujer doctor dijo…", detiene la frase en seco, congelado, la cabeza alzada olisqueando el aire.

"¿Qué sucede?", quiere saber Max. "¿Joshua?".

"Alec", suelta el gigante con la nariz aún en alto.

"¿QUÉ?".

"Huele a Alec".

La morena se vuelve y examina el área con su visión nocturna.

"¿Estás seguro?", Joshua cierra los ojos, aspira el aire y deja escapar un lastimero aullido. "¡Shh! ¡Joshua!", intenta calmarlo. Un ruido, apenas el leve roce de algo contra el suelo los hace callar a ambos. Max gira y se adelanta con paso calmo hacia el lugar de donde proviene. Escucha con atención: alguien más respira en ese lugar.

"¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que te muestres!", grita.

Al principio no ocurre nada, salvo que la respiración de ese alguien parece detenerse. Y entonces desde la habitación contigua, se asoma una silueta recortada contra el agujero que alguna vez fue un ventanal. Max conoce la silueta, la misma que alguna vez vio en la altura de la Aguja de Seattle; colgando de una soga en un museo; luchando por la vida de todos en Jam Pony cuando el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

"¿Alec?".

Esta vez no huye. Se deja ver. Pasea su mirada tensa entre la morena y el transhumano, todo su cuerpo delatando cuan alerta se encuentra. Luego se mueve, lentamente. Camina y pasa de largo junto a Max sin quitarle los ojos de encima, llega hasta Joshua y lo rodea, inspeccionándolo con calma. Max permanece en su lugar, tan inmóvil como le es posible. Desde allí ve cómo le cosquillean las manos a Joshua y adivina su intención.

"Josh", le advierte y el gigantón se vuelve hacia ella, las manos comenzando ya a tomar altura para abrazar al que lo rodea. "No". Big Fella deja caer los brazos de golpe y espera riendo nervioso, sin poder contenerse.

Cuando Alec termina su inspección, permanece en su sitio un instante, la vista puesta en el rostro del otro, una media sonrisa asomándose en los labios. La rigidez de su cuerpo se ha ido. Luego vuelve su atención a la morena.

"Vaya si es jodidamente difícil llamar tu atención", suelta.

En aquel momento, y sólo entonces, Max recupera la movilidad.

"Estás… ¡Estás vivo! ¿Cómo es eso posible?".

"Uhm… ¿un milagro?".

"¿Cómo?".

"No lo sé".

"¿No lo sabes?".

"No, sólo tengo imágenes extrañas revoloteando en mi cabeza todo el tiempo".

"¡Cielos, Alec! Tú estabas…" muerto, pero no se lo va a recordar en ese momento. Se muerde la lengua y continúa. "¿Estás… bien?".

Una sonrisa que no alcanza a sus ojos.

"Yo siempre estoy bien,…", se detiene, sus labios hacen una mueca apenas visible antes de continuar, dudoso. "…Max", y le esquiva la mirada.

Ella entrecierra los ojos.

"No tienes idea de quién soy", no es una pregunta.

"Nop".

"¿Qué recuerdas?".

"Bueno", se rasca la cabeza haciendo memoria. "Sé que te conozco, pero no sé quién eres".

"Pero regresaste a Terminal City".

"¿Por qué no? Parece tan buen lugar como cualquier otro".

Max entiende.

"Está dentro de tus recuerdos".

"Bueno, digamos que no hay mucho a lo que pueda echar mano en este momento".

La confusión se mueve debajo de la máscara de autosuficiencia que el transgénico apenas logra mantener en alto.

"Pero sí sabes quién eres tú, ¿verdad?", continúa Max.

"Supongo que soy… Alec. Lo cual no me dice mucho".

"Eres mi amigo", irrumpe el vozarrón de Joshua desde atrás y Alec gira a medias para contestarle.

"Eso lo sé, Josh".

"Recuerdas su nombre", establece Max.

Alec bufa.

"Tú lo llamas así todo el tiempo".

"¿Todo el tiempo?", frunce el ceño. "¿Desde cuándo andas por los alrededores?"

Alec se encoge de hombros.

"¿Una semana tal vez?".

El departamento, los objetos en la oficina…

"¿Me has estado acechando?".

"Oh, yo no lo llamaría así. Es sólo que, por alguna extraña razón, tuve la convicción de que debía buscarte".

"¿A mí?".

"Sip".

"¿Por qué?".

"No lo sé. Llámalo instinto. Tengo la impresión que sueles salvar mi vida de vez en cuando".

Excepto la última vez. Los recuerdos de aquel terrible día se agolpan en su memoria. Parece una cuestión de autochantaje emocional para evitar pensar en lo irracional de la situación. Ella lo vio morir. Ahora lo tiene al frente, vivo y con la misma actitud desenfadada de antes. Algo no debe andar bien. Logan le diría eso. Max se aclara la garganta.

"¿Puedo… puedo ver tu cuello?".

El rostro de Alec lucha con el desconcierto.

"¿Es alguna clase de sucia perversión tuya?", Max no necesita más que echarle una mirada malhumorada para desarmarlo. "Está bien, está bien".

Abre los brazos en señal de rendición. La morena se le acerca y le hace inclinar la cabeza para poder asomarse sobre la zona posterior de su cuello. Aparta el borde del sweater que lleva puesto y mira. No tiene código de barras, cosa que debería disparar sus alarmas internas, pero que ella deja pasar porque Joshua tiene razón: huele a Alec. Se detiene en ese detalle, aspirando su aroma a ojos cerrados, antes de dejarle ir. Luego lo contempla con fijeza, buscando alguna señal en los ojos increíblemente verdes, en las pecas desparramadas en la piel, que le explique el fenómeno que tiene al frente, al punto que el objeto de su inspección se remueve, incómodo por la atención puesta en él.

"Hum… ¿Deseas tocar algo más?" mueve las cejas arriba y abajo y la sonrisa pícara surge natural y genuina.

Max se resiste a la necesidad urgente y familiar de lanzarle un palmetazo. Buena señal que le hace sonreír a pesar suyo. Sólo Alec puede provocar eso en ella. Únicamente entonces parece darse cuenta que su mano, palma abierta, descansa en el pecho firme y fibroso del muchacho. Su primer impulso es sacarla de allí a toda prisa pero en vez de eso, en contra de lo que su cerebro pide, lo rodea con sus brazos y se aprieta contra él. Apoya su cabeza allí donde antes estuvo su mano y escucha el latir acompasado de su corazón. Las manos de Alec tantean vacilantes antes de corresponder finalmente al abrazo.

"Bueno…", dice. "Esto es… embarazoso. ¿Me extrañaste?".

Max cierra los ojos y deja que el calor del cuerpo que abraza la envuelva.

"Cállate, Alec".

Si algo anda mal, ella no lo quiere saber.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**05. Are you there, Alec?**

* * *

><p>Despierta jadeando por aire, las manos atenazando la superficie de las sábanas.<p>

Parpadea hasta aclarar la visión, pero es inútil: no sabe dónde está.

Se solapan los lugares en su entendimiento. El cielo abierto, un techo alto y blanco antes de detenerse en éste, más viejo, bajo y descascarado.

A menudo las pesadillas lo traen a este lugar y en ellas se da el trabajo de poner en orden lo que es suyo para encontrar luego, al día siguiente, que han regresado a las cajas de donde salieron. Max. Oh, sí. Ahora recuerda. Max era quien hacía eso, según le ha explicado mientras caminaban hacia el departamento en medio de la oscuridad, evitando las calles principales. Ella ocultaba el remanente de su presencia en la tierra. Él le había preguntado el por qué. Ella no había contestado.

Toma una bocanada de aire antes de sentarse en la cama húmeda por el sudor. Necesitará una ducha. Se lleva una mano al rostro y se presiona el tabique de la nariz, justo entre los ojos. Presiente que ese gesto es tan suyo como la ropa en las cajas y el televisor desconectado en una esquina, posado en el suelo. Está muy agotado. ¿Se cansaba tanto en esa otra vida que no alcanza a recordar?

Escucha las voces procedentes de la habitación contigua. Podría discernir el significado de las palabras si lo deseara (una de las muchas facultades que ha descubierto desde que se encontró vagando por el bosque a tantas millas de ese lugar) pero prefiere dejarlas como el molesto zumbido en sus oídos que es ahora.

Echa las sábanas a un lado y abandona la cama. Lleva encima sólo unos boxer. Con movimientos decididos, abre los contenedores y comienza a arrojar el contenido al suelo hasta vaciarlos por completo. Clasifica en montones a pura intuición, intentando vincular nombres y usos, procedencia y ocasiones. Echa de menos los objetos del baño. Tenía lociones, tenía cepillo de dientes y un rasurador. Se soba la barbilla áspera. Los busca inútilmente.

El murmullo continúa. Le perturba el olor del que está en la otra habitación hablando con Max. No sabe por qué. Luego comprende: no es como ella, es un Ordinario. ¿Le disgustaba el olor a Ordinario "antes de"? Intenta recordar aquello, el punto neurálgico de su situación, pero solamente hay un gran vacío. "Antes de". Esas dos palabras comienzan a transformarse en su referencia.

Se asoma a medias en el umbral de la puerta hacia la sala desde donde proviene el intercambio de palabras. Max escucha al sujeto que está con ella, brazos cruzados, los labios prietos en el gesto de una niña testaruda.

Un calentador de agua funciona en la cocina.

Hay una manta desordenada en el sofá, comida en la mesa dispuesta para dos. Cuando el calentador comienza a silbar, Max se percata de su presencia y relaja enseguida su postura.

"Alec".

Él reposa el cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta y responde con un ligero movimiento de cabeza sin despegar la vista del Ordinario, vigilante. La mirada de éste se dirige de forma involuntaria hacia la piel desnuda del estómago. El hombre tiene la mandíbula tensa, la postura alerta. Alec adivina que lleva un arma en el bolsillo.

"Uh… ¿Cómo estás?", dice el sujeto y Alec puede leer la falsedad en cada inflexión de su voz.

"Siempre estoy bien", responde, impasible. El otro finge políticamente una sonrisa, se mueve nervioso, la mano oculta en el bolsillo. Alec ve el rostro del hombre desde el suelo, inclinándose sobre el suyo, la angustia clara en su expresión. "Estabas allí", dice sin pensar.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"

Puede que "antes de" hayan sido amigos.

"En el momento de mi muerte", responde y la determinación en la actitud del otro parece titubear.

"¿Tú… recuerdas eso?"

Estaban en el bosque, el día era bueno, cielo azul y todas esas cosas; Max se aleja, alguien corre. Un niño. Sangre. Alec levanta la mano. Su sangre.

"Algo así", responde absorto mirando aún la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos. Max llega hasta él y con suavidad le empuja el brazo hacia abajo.

"Hey, ¿tienes hambre?"

Es el departamento otra vez. Max espera su respuesta y el Ordinario lo observa con desconcierto desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Un poco", dice.

"¿Desayuno?".

Alec pasa revista a su estómago. No hay nada allí. Ni siquiera una cicatriz.

"Estaría bien".

"De acuerdo."

"Es lógico, ya sabes" interviene el otro con una sonrisa forzada. "Me refiero a que despertaras con algo de hambre. ¿Suelen los transgénicos dormir tanto?"

"¡Logan!", salta Max.

"Sucede cuando has estado muerto", retruca de vuelta Alec.

"Uh… sí, supongo", lo mira de arriba a abajo "¿no deberías vestirte?"

"Yo me siento cómodo. Puedes marcharte si lo deseas, no te detengas por mí".

"No voy a dejarte a solas con Max".

"¡Sí, lo harás!" la morena se hace escuchar. "¡Es suficiente! ¡Ambos! Logan, vete".

"Pero…"

Alec ríe.

"Si deseara herir a Maxie, ¿cómo podrías detenerme?"

"¡Calla, Alec! ¡No le des cuerda!", de nuevo a Logan. "Vete, ahora. Te llamaré más tarde".

"Max…"

"¡Márchate!"

El hombre se vuelve renuente hacia la puerta de salida, sin despegar la mirada de Alec hasta que le es absolutamente necesario para no chocar con ella. Apenas se marcha, la fachada sarcástica de Alec se viene abajo. Sin esperar a que Max le dirija nuevos reproches, se retira a su cuarto.

Max lo sigue.

"Lamento lo sucedido", musita ella.

Alec no le responde y avanza hasta alcanzar el borde de la cama. El cansancio cae nuevamente sobre sus hombros. No es tanto físico como emocional. El no saber donde pisas agota tanto como entrenarse en los gimnasios de Manticore.

"¿Joshua?", pregunta.

"En su casa, ¿recuerdas?".

Sí, cierto. El grandote había regresado a su casa, no sin antes protestar y despedirse de su amigo con ansiedad, sus ojos brillantes por la humedad en ellos. Pero todos habían estado de acuerdo en que no era hora aún de que los alumnos de Joshua supieran de la existencia de Alec.

"Tú lo llamaste"

Max frunce el ceño ante el aparente zigzagueo de la conversación.

"Uh… ¿perdón?"

"A él", y busca en su cabeza el nombre, que sabe debe estar escondido en alguna sinapsis de su memoria. "Mr. Wheels"

"¿Te refieres a Logan?"

"El Ordinario"

"Está bien, es amigo"

"No lo parece"

"Sólo está preocupado por mí".

"Soy un peligro"

"No, no lo eres…"

"¿Soy un transgénico?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Hueles como uno de nosotros. Eso además de la visión nocturna, enorme fuerza, agilidad supranormal, superaudición…"

"… y super narcosis", interrumpe él con cierto pesimismo.

Max va a decir algo, pero aprieta los labios y respira profundo en frustración.

"No lo tomes así".

Alec da la vuelta y se sienta en el borde de la cama con un suspiro, los hombros caídos con desazón.

"Él tiene razón", declara. "Eso no es normal".

"Vamos, estás recobrándote de un… trauma violento. Es lógico que tu organismo necesite algo más de descanso que lo normal".

Alec permanece en silencio. Ella se arrodilla frente a él y coloca las manos sobre las suyas. Alec siente que el gesto es erróneo. Logan enfadado, la rabia brota en oleadas de su persona. Logan ama a Max. Max ama a Logan. No es correcto. Ella no parece haberse dado cuenta. Él le mira las menudas manos sobre las suyas.

"Hoy vas a descansar, a pensar sobre las cosas que puedes recordar y a ponerlas en orden; mañana volveremos a Terminal City".

Alec se crispa. Max lo nota.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo vas a explicar mi existencia?"

"Encontraremos la manera".

"Tal vez tu novio ya ha esparcido la noticia. Quizás están buscando las antorchas y las picas"

Max ríe.

"No te preocupes. Lo tomarán bien"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

Ahora ella rueda los ojos como si la respuesta fuese obvia aún para él.

"Todo el mundo en Terminal City te ama, Alec. Nunca pude explicármelo, pero es verdad", le palmotea las rodillas suavemente como punto final. "Vamos. Vístete. Comeremos ese desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?" Alec asiente sin levantar la mirada de sus rodillas. "Bien".

La morena desaparece en dirección a la cocina. Alec centra su atención en la ventana y los sonidos que comienzan a surgir del otro lado de ella en busca de algún recuerdo. A cambio una oleada de frío le invade el pecho y lo hace estremecer. Se insulta por lo bajo. No es así como se comporta un soldado.

Todos aman a Alec.

Alec.

Sólo que él aún no se siente Alec.

Bufa.

Como si supiera lo que eso significa.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**06. **

**I'm here**

* * *

><p>El tipo lo está disfrutando, propio de Alec. Max rueda los ojos mientras los del transgénico bailotean sobre las jóvenes que, como quinceañeras alborotadas, le flanquean el paso en su avance hacia el Centro de Mando por la calle principal de Terminal City. Una de ellas alarga la mano y le toca el brazo. Hay emoción en todas. Alec les sonríe. Típico. Max no sabe cómo puede seguir caminando sin tropezarse con su ego.<p>

"¿Quiénes son?", termina por preguntar, aún maravillado por el encuentro, cuando ya han dejado atrás al grupo.

"Tus viudas"

"¿Estoy... estoy casado?" inquiere con los ojos muy abiertos y voltea para darle un último vistazo a las féminas.

"Algo así" contesta la morena sin aminorar el paso.

"¿Con cuál de ellas?"

"Con todas"

Por un instante el rostro de Alec se llena de perplejidad, pero pronto la expresión se transforma en una mueca satisfecha.

"Soy popular", concluye con agrado.

Max rueda los ojos.

"Sí, lo eres. ¿Puedes dejar de sonreír de esa manera? Pareces un bobo"

Lo amas o lo odias. Alec decía que se trataba de su encanto natural. Para Max sólo era el agregado mágico en su sopa genética de líder macho manipulador.

Se hace difícil imaginar que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos el transgénico apenas podía caminar decentemente por las calles de Terminal City a plena luz del día, perturbado por las miradas que sus conciudadanos le dedicaban con asombro. Max había temido que huyera de regreso a la seguridad del departamento o, peor aún, más allá de los límites de la ciudad. Sólo Joshua que se mantenía a espaldas de Alec le había dado la confianza de que eso no ocurriría.

El Puente de Mando está lleno cuando llegan al lugar. Al parecer, la totalidad de quienes tenían una función allí habían decidido cumplir sus deberes ese día. Incluso Dalton, con su simple tarea de mensajero se encuentra presente y es el primero en percatarse de la llegada del trío. Max juraría que ha dejado de respirar. Logan también está allí y la morena se pregunta por qué.

Se hace el silencio, incómodo, demasiado largo.

"Hola, compañeros. ¡Papá está de vuelta!", resuena la voz de Alec casi en su oído, pero el Puente permanece mudo, transformado en un salón lleno de estatuas. "Te dije que no era una buena idea", le susurra entonces. Max está a punto de creer que estaba en lo cierto.

La morena nota las miradas solapadas dirigidas a Mole en busca de dirección. Es claro que lo habían conversado de antemano. Alec tenía razón (otra vez), Logan debe haber abierto la boca. Le echa un vistazo rápido al transgénico pero Alec ha perdido su máscara de diversión y observa con confusión y preocupación apenas disimuladas al grupo que tienen al frente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Alec ni siquiera intenta devolverle la mirada, sus ojos aparentemente atentos a lo que sucede en la sala.

"Sip", se desliza la respuesta desde su boca sin el menor esfuerzo. "Siempre". Pero no es tan cierto. Alec recorre los rostros anómalos y los no tanto, seguro de conocerlos pero incapaz de darles nombre. Hay otro grupo ante él, imperceptible para Max y los otros, menos numeroso pero igualmente incógnito. Hay niños y jóvenes que lo miran con curiosidad, hay un bosque y el sol se cuela entre el ramaje y brilla por sobre sus cabezas. Involuntariamente mira hacia el cielo y se encuentra con el techo opaco y sólido del Centro de Mando. Alguien lo llama por su nombre desde el fondo de su cabeza. Una mano se posa sobre su hombro obligándolo a girar la cabeza para averiguar su procedencia. Joshua. El canino hace la pregunta en silencio y Alec le responde con un inseguro asentimiento de su cabeza que está lejos de ser la verdad porque las voces siguen allí aunque los niños se desvanecen entre los escritorios y las sillas y los aparatos que pueblan la habitación.

Tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento para evitar el vértigo que le provoca todo aquello. Cuando los abre de nuevo, Max se ha adelantado hacia el grupo y argumenta algo de lo que en un principio sólo es capaz de captar su vehemencia.

"¿Qué sucede con ustedes?", está diciendo ella cuando por fin logra descifrar sus palabras. "¡Es Alec!"

La escena es… surrealista, por decir lo menos. ¿Está Max asumiendo su defensa? Eso es loco.

"No podemos estar seguros, Max", surge la voz calma del único Ordinario allí presente.

"Tú te callas", le reprende de inmediato la morena. "Este no es asunto tuyo"

Sí, surreal. Y altamente reconfortante dada la reciente animadversión que ha desarrollado hacia el Ordinario llamado Logan, novio de Max, paladín escondido de la justicia y héroe esporádico dedicado a salvar transgénicos debilitados por agujeros de bala. Frunce el ceño ante el pensamiento. Se pregunta por qué la mala vibra. El sujeto había sido su amigo ¿no? Recordaba haber sido defendido por él ante Max en alguna ocasión. Curiosa la manera en que la memoria elige los acontecimientos.

"Pero sí es asunto nuestro", interviene Mole, aún quieto como una estatua pero sosteniendo su arma bajo el brazo, el dedo firme en el gatillo. "y él…", señala con la barbilla hacia Alec. "…por lo que a mí concierne, está muerto. No existe ningún transgénico que haya regresado de dondequiera que nos vamos después de esta existencia".

"Puede ser una trampa", argumenta de nuevo el Ordinario y Alec puede ver el enojo subiendo hacia las mejillas de la morena.

"¡Tú. Cállate!"

"¡Vamos, Max!" insiste el otro, sin embargo. "¡Él no debería estar aquí!. ¡Lo vimos morir!".

"No, tú lo viste. Sólo tú".

"Max, lo sepultamos…"

De pronto, Alec siente que le falta oxígeno a sus pulmones y se obliga a retomar el control de su respiración antes de que alguien más se percate de lo que le ocurre. Pero no es tierra lo que hay sobre su cuerpo inmóvil, es agua, clara, transparente, invade el salón y congela sus manos. Mira hacia arriba. Alguien, desdibujado por la masa líquida, le espera del otro lado. Joshua lo topetea, sin querer, al adelantarse. El salón está seco otra vez.

"Alec huele a Alec", dice el grandote con convicción.

Mole resopla, displicente.

"¿Eso es suficiente para ustedes dos?" Le echa un vistazo de arriba abajo a Alec y vuelve con Max. "Para mí no".

La morena toma aire antes de contestar en un intento de mantener la calma.

"Mira, sé que hay muchos factores que aún no conocemos…"

Mole bufa.

"Eso es muy tranquilizador".

Desde atrás, el cauto carraspeo de Luke hace que la atención de todos se dirija hacia él.

"Mole, quizás… quizás deberíamos dejar que él se explique", sugiere.

"¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo es que está vivo después que sus amigos y camaradas lo sepultaron bajo tres metros de polvo un mes atrás? ¿O por qué no tiene código de barras? ¿Por qué no se había dejado ver antes? Odio admitirlo pero estoy con el Ordinario esta vez".

"No sé la opinión de mis estimados compañeros…", interviene entonces Dix dejando de lado su habitual mutismo. "… sin embargo, para mí él luce como Alec, se comporta como Alec y Joshua está en lo correcto: es su aroma". Un murmullo de aprobación llena la sala. Luke se vuelve hacia el motivo de la discordia y lo examina de arriba abajo, no con la fiereza de Mole ni la desconfianza de Logan, según puede notar Alec, sino casi con curiosidad. "Es… raro, lo sé, pero me inclino a creer en él".

El cigarro de Mole se mueve sin control de un lado a otro en su boca.

"¡Vamos! ¡Échale un vistazo!", reclama. "No sabe quienes somos. ¡Está casi temblando ante nosotros! ¿Y piensas que es Alec? Alec era un chico valiente. Esta… _cosa_ ¿acaso tiene idea de dónde está parado?"

"Estoy aquí", se siente en la necesidad de aclarar Alec. "Justo aquí. Quizás deberías preguntármelo directamente en mi cara."

Mole tarda medio segundo en llegar hasta él. Alec observa la mirada iracunda del transhumano sobre su persona. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver el arma aún presente y lista a actuar bajo el brazo del hombre reptil.

"¿Sabes mi nombre?", le interroga éste.

En vez del nombre, Alec ve al anómalo colocando dinero en sus manos, escupiendo el sobrante de un puro hacia el suelo, palmoteándole la espalda.

"No", contesta al fin, "pero sé que aún me debes cinco grandes por el cajón de habanos que te conseguí en el último cargamento". Mole da un respingo casi imperceptible. "Y sé de aquella marca secreta en tu… bueno, tú sabes dónde." El otro se le acerca aún más hasta compartir el aliento, pero Alec no se mueve de su lugar. En cambio, le dedica una sonrisa torcida. "¿Me ves temblar?" y de pronto, el arma ya no está bajo el brazo de Mole sino en las manos de Alec y luego, al segundo siguiente, en las de Max. Sólo entonces, el transgénico se desentiende del anómalo y enfrenta al resto del grupo. "Muy bien, es verdad, no sé por qué estoy aquí o cuáles son sus motes o cómo mierda es posible que esté vivo… pero lo estoy. Hay agujeros del tamaño de Alaska en mi memoria, de eso no hay duda. Quiero respuestas también y no tengo otro lugar, otra gente a quien acudir por ayuda".

Nuevamente el salón se hunde en el silencio por algunos instantes, pero esta vez es diferente; Alec puede sentir la simpatía flotando en el ambiente.

"Puedes contar con nosotros", dice Luke con entusiasmo, pero de inmediato decide que ha hablado demasiado aprisa y mira hacia el hombre reptil. "¿Mole?"

Imposible saber lo que cruza por la mente del anómalo mientras tarda en pronunciarse. Finalmente deja caer lo poco que resta de su cigarro al suelo.

"De acuerdo. Haremos exámenes médicos", dice al fin. "Vamos a obtener esas respuestas". El ambiente se distiende de inmediato. "Pero…" agrega y le apunta con el dedo. "… tendré mis ojos puestos en ti".

Alec sonríe.

"Siempre supe que tenías algo conmigo", le responde y le dedica un guiño.

Mole da media vuelta, se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene para encarar a Max.

"Espero que tenga razón esta vez, su majestad", le dice y abandona el salón.

Apenas cruza la puerta, el corro de transgénicos se acerca lentamente a Alec, con clara incertidumbre respecto a cómo actuar ante su presencia. Dalton se le pone al frente, sobándose nerviosamente las manos, sin atinar a cosa alguna. Alec le extiende los brazos y el muchacho, como si hubiese estado esperando esa señal, se deja caer en ellos. Le sigue el resto del grupo, en turnos, con toda clase de muestras de aprecio.

Logan no lo puede creer.

"¿Soy el único aquí que ve cuán erróneo es esto?" Y de pronto todos en la sala lo están mirando a él.

"Es uno de nosotros", le responde Dix mientras el resto vuelve a ignorarlo en favor de Alec. "Hasta que se compruebe lo contrario"

"No pueden hablar en serio"

Dix se separa del grupo entonces y se dirige hacia el periodista con toda calma.

"Sin ofender, pero me temo que no estás capacitado para entender quienes somos y cómo sentimos".

"De hecho, lo estoy. Los he acompañado y ayudado por largo tiempo".

Dix mueve la cabeza con pesar.

"No es suficiente"

"Te equivocas"

"No, tú no naciste en un laboratorio, tuviste una familia. Ésta…" hace un gesto circular con la mano hacia el grupo alrededor de Alec. "… es nuestra familia. Él es uno de nosotros. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo sabemos"

Ahora es Logan quien niega con la cabeza, con amargura, mirando el piso a sus pies.

"¿Y si se equivocan?", insiste.

"Bueno, entonces pagaremos el precio, ¿no crees?"

Logan levanta la mirada. Max sonríe, al lado de Joshua, su atención puesta en lo que sucede alrededor de Alec.

"Espero que no tengan que hacerlo".

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p> 


End file.
